


Dusty Fields and Broken Hearts

by RustyWrites_Draws



Category: Original Work
Genre: ADHD, Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dissociation, Dogs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Fluff, Found Family, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, It gets better as it goes on I swear, Multi, Narcissism, No beta we die like my reader's feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Talking Animals, This is my first work, Travelers, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws
Summary: When Dustin, a scrawny Chihuahua living in a barn lost to time, meets Dizzy, a chubby Dalmatian traveling with his friends, Dustin realizes he can escape his dull life. Dustin is trapped between the sense of adventure and threat of death if he leaves. He must make a choice whether to leave and finally feel true adventure and constantly look over his shoulder, or stay and forever wonder what could've been.~All characters belong to me. Fanart, questions, and feedback are all welcome. Enjoy!~
Relationships: Billy/Fox, Harley/Ghost
Kudos: 2





	1. Dustin's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really popular on Wattpad for some reason but enjoy I guess

A scrawny blue Chihuahua shifted in his sleep, resting in a pile of hay. A blue jay's feather rested behind his ear, casting a shadow behind him. His wavy fur rested gently on the ground, and his paws with white markings that went halfway up his legs moved as he dreamed. His ears that had white tips twitched and angled themselves upward. His blue eyes fluttered open, making the white heart on his forehead move slightly. He grunted lightly and got up, shaking the hay out of his fur. He looked out from the entrance to the barn showed the sun just peeking out above the horizon. His jaws stretched out in a yawn and he look towards the back of the barn, to see another dog approaching him. "Good," Said the black German Spaniel. "Just the dog I wanted to see up, I have a task for you."

The Chihuahua gulped. "Wh-What is it, Dash..?"

Dash snorted, lifting a white leg and lifting the small dog's chin, his gold eyes meeting the blue dog's. "Don't be so nervous," He sneered. "Misty requested your help, see to it."

"Y-Yes sir!" The dog yelped running to an area covered in blankets, with a white Mudi sniffing at different plants. There were scars going over her blue eyes, along with black spots. "Hey M-Misty.." He stuttered.

Misty lifted her head, her black muzzle opening to scent the dog better, and her black ears twitching. She had black 'freckles' on her face and fluffy black neck fur. "Hey Dustin!" She greeted. "Dash told you to come over here, right?"

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, what's up?" His gaze drifted over to white Greyhound with a couple of pieces of felt on her back. "M-Magpie, what happened?" He asked, sniffing her.

Magpie huffed. "Unlucky hunting. Stupid hare fought back. Really wanted to eat it today."

Dustin's ears flattened. "Alright, I'm assuming that's why you called me here, right Misty?"

Misty didn't look back but nodded. "It's not that deep of a wound, but I need someone to watch over her while I look for herbs. Is that fine with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you need anything else?" He asked, tilting his head.

Misty shook her head. "No, but make sure no one stays for too long."

"Alright," Dustin looked back at Magpie. She had a black dash of fur on her face and black ears. She had black eyes, too. "I don't trust you to guard me.." Magpie grumbled.

Dustin did his best to ignore her, turning back to see a light grey Newfoundland with a scar stretching from his chest to his tail. "Dustin." Greeted the dog.

"H-Haze." Dustin greeted back nervously.

Haze's brown-eyed gaze went from Dustin, to Magpie, and back to Dustin. "What happened?"

"Hare," Magpie explained. "Hunting."

Haze dipped his head towards Magpie. "A good cause."

Dustin looked up at the Newfoundland nervously. "M-Misty told me t-t-to not let anyone stay for too long.."

Haze narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He turned around and left.

Dash entered the den next. "Hm, did Misty leave you in charge?" Asked him, glaring.

Dustin's gaze went from Dash's white underbelly to his white face to his dark gold eyes. "Y-Yes sir.."

Dash licked the scar that ran down his back. "Hm. How is Magpie?"

Magpie lifted her head. "Better than before."

Misty stepped back into the den. "Hello, Dash, Dustin," She greeted calmly. She flicked her tail. "Dustin, you can go back to your normal duties. Thank you."

Dustin dipped his head. "Thank you."

Dash flicked his tail to stop Dustin. "I'm sending you to hunt with Frizz and Ghost. Be by the entrance of the barn soon."

Dustin nodded, startled slightly. _Frizz and Ghost are two best hunters of the pack!_ He thought. He rushed off to the entrance, where Ghost was already waiting. Ghost was a pure white Chusky with thick fur and broad shoulders. He had one brown eye and one blue eye. A strange sight to anyone, for sure. Dustin dipped his head to Ghost and he grunted his return.

Soon, a French Bulldog joined them. That was Frizz. She had spiky black fur and a nick in her right ear. She also had a white muzzle and brown eyes with small grey flecks. Frizz dipped her head. "Dash said I was joining you. I'm surprised he let you join us," She said, looking down at Dustin. "Not that you're a bad hunter, far from it, you're just-"

"-small." Finished Ghost, ear twitching. "Enough waiting around, let's go."

Dustin and Frizz nodded. They set out into the fields surrounding the old barn.

* * *

The three dropped their catches on the nearly empty pile of food. Frizz had caught three blackbirds and a hare, Ghost had caught a carp and two thrushes, and Dustin had only caught a plump crow. Two dogs approached them. There was a black Labrador Retriever with a scar on her muzzle and pale green eyes, named Maple. Maple was Dash's mate. Her son, Scratch, a large, broad-shouldered Labrador Retriever with white spots, a black ear, and pale gold eyes.

Maple sniffed the pile sadly. "You did great, but.."

"..This isn't nearly enough.." Murmured Scratch. He picked up the crow Dustin had caught and stalked off.

Maple picked up a thrush and went off quietly. Another Labrador Retriever approached as well, named Harley. Harley was a scrawny light brown dog with a black and white tail. She had black 'freckles' all over her face and dark green eyes. She rubbed against Ghost affectionately, with him returning the gesture. Harley picked up the carp and they went off together to share it. Frizz nudged Dustin. "They're bound to be mates soon, and then pups."

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to see them.."

Frizz nodded, picking up a mouse. One more Labrador Retriever came over too, Mitten. Mitten was black with white 'mittens' and blue eyes. She dipped her head and picked up two thrushes. "One for me and one for Misty.." She said, half to herself. She had a tendency to note things like that.

Dustin went to pick up something from the food pile but was shoved rudely aside by a German Spaniel. Not Dash, but his son Duke. Duke was a fluffy brown dog with a gold ring of fur around his neck. He also had gold back stripes, gold ears, paws, tail, neck, and chest. He snorted and shoved Dustin over. " _Alphas_ first!" He snapped, picking up two blackbirds.

"You're not even Alpha.." Whimpered Dustin, without realizing it. Suddenly a paw shoved up against his chest, pinning him to the ground. Haze and Magpie were on the way to the pile and stopped to watch.

"Shut up," Duke snarled. "I'll be Alpha soon enough, and when I am, you're _dead_ , got it?"

Dustin's eyes widened. Haze pushed Duke off him and shoved his muzzle into his face. "Back off, Duke. Dustin may have irritated you, but he's smaller than you. Now shut your ignorant mouth."

Duke glared and picked his prey back up and stalked over to his father, whispering secretively to him.

Dustin sighed. He had spent of his day hunting and helping Misty, and now he had to go sleep again, which he was grateful for. He ran off to his den without eating and laid there for a while. Eventually, he fell asleep after a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if,,, Dustin and Duke,,, enemies to lovers,,, 😳😳😳


	2. Dizzy's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, something different. Who's this?

A chubby Dalmatian wagged his tail as he traveled with his three companions. His bright green collar shifted as he walked, his equally bright green eyes shining.

Here were his friends: Kal, a short human with pale skin, lilac colored eyes, and short blonde hair with green stripes. Fox, a skinny human with also pale skin, this time with freckles, red eyes, long straight blond hair, around shoulder length, with red tips. Oh, and finally, Billy. Billy had extremely pale skin, almost pure white, light blue eyes, and messy short black hair.

The Dalmatian bounded along with them beside Kal. "It's almost winter, I want to get to the next city by nightfall.." The human muttered.

He tilted his head. "Huh? Why?"

Kal huffed. "I _hate_ the cold.."

"Oh, yeah.." He murmured. "I forgot, sorry!"

Kal rubbed his head. "It's fine, Dizzy. You've always been forgetful."

Dizzy sighed. "I'm trying to get better about it, I swear!"

Billy stroked his back. "You're doing well, this is the first time in a few days," He commented. "That's progress."

Dizzy bounded forward ahead, "C'mon, we're gonna not get to the next city if we're walking so slowly!"

Fox glanced down at his map. "We won't either way.." He said quietly. "The next town is.. I'd like to say.. forty miles away, which will take a while.."

Dizzy looked up. The sun was high in the sky, around noon. "Well, we can't waste daylight!"

Kal narrowed his eyes. "You're right, we can't," He said. "Let's go.

* * *

Billy finished lighting the fire and sat down beside Fox. Dizzy's jaws stretched in a silent yawn as he finished eating what food he'd been given that night, a mixture of carrots, apple, chicken, and bread. _Not too bad,_ he thought happily.

Kal yawned and got up. "I'm going to bed. We're gonna set out early tomorrow. I expect you all to be up before sunrise."

Dizzy tilted his head. "Because..?"

"Because we should avoid the hottest part of the day for as long as possible," He said. "I want to be in the next town by sunset tomorrow. Does that make sense?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah, would we get there by nightfall?" He asked, turning to Fox.

"Yeah, hopefully. As long as we don't make any long stops.." He murmured.

"Perfect," With that, Kal went into his tent.

_I hope Kal isn't irritated with me.._ Dizzy thought, resting his head on his paws. He sighed quietly, catching the attention of Billy.

"Don't worry, Dizzy, Kal's just tired," Billy commented, as if he could read his mind. "We'll be in the next town for about a month anyways."

Dizzy looked over at Billy sadly. "I know, I just feel like he's mad at me.."

Fox shook his head. "L-Like Billy said, he's just tired. He doesn't want to travel during the first frost of the season.."

Dizzy nodded, padding into Kal's tent and laying down beside him. Kal rested his hand on Dizzy's upper back, petting him. "Mm, goodnight, Dizzy.."

Dizzy yawned and rested his head next to Kal. "Goodnight, Kal.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy might be one of my favorite characters but I keep mixing up his and Billy's names,, hate that,, anyways wholesome hours with Dizzy and Kal what you do??????


	3. A Dizzying Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternative title to this chapter is "When Worlds Collide" but that's too overused so I made a pun. Also I think this is where my writing started to get better but idk I posted four chapters in the same day last year,, then I took a break from November until July which is wild. I guess character introductions aren't my strong suit. Oh uhhh btw trigger warning uhhh violence but that's to be expected from now on

Dustin's eyes fluttered open to see a small dead mouse next to him. Someone must've known he didn't eat last night.. He took a bite out of it, glad he had finally gotten something to eat. He finished eating it and stepped out of his den, surprised to find it was still very early, the sun wasn't even up!

He shook his head. He could go hunt, the pile was too small yesterday, it would be even smaller today. Dustin shook out his fur of hay and padded outside. A faint breeze blew his fur and cooled his face. He stood there for a moment before going to look for anything edible. There was a sparrow resting just outside the barn that was startled and flew off.

Dustin looked after it sadly. _That could've made a good meal,_ he thought wistfully. There was a robin pecking at the ground, and he made quick work of it. Dustin buried it, it could be dug up later. A bat flew off, startled by the dog who had just started to look for more prey. _Maple's afraid of bats,_ He thought. _I could've brought that to her!_

Dustin shook his head. Jokes could wait for later. A fluffy tail caught his attention, a squirrel tail. He quickly tried to get it, but it let out a loud squeal, scaring off any other prey. It darted off, leaving Dustin behind.

He sighed and dug up the robin, only to be stopped by something in the corner of his eye. A group of three humans and a dog. _I can't let them near the barn!_ He thought, panicking.

Dustin ran up to them, dropping the robin, and started growling. One of the humans yelped in some sort of fear. A different one reached out his hand. The dog, a Dalmatian by the looks of it, sniffed him.

He stiffened. These guys weren't afraid of him! He stood protectively over the robin he had caught. If he could make them think he was trying to get them away for another reason, they would surely leave, right?

"Um, are you okay?" Questioned the Dalmatian. "We're not gonna hurt you, you know.."

Dustin narrowed his eyes. This definitely wasn't working. He closed his eyes and sighed. _I guess that's no use.._ He thought.

"Er, f-fine. Look, you all n-n-need to get out of here as soon as possible," He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "If anyone else were to find you here, they'd tear you to shreds."

The human who had reached out his hand looked at him strangely. "What? Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, wouldn't your humans let us be here?" The spotty dog asked.

Dustin's eyes widened. "Y-You've got it all wrong!" He yelped. "I-I don't live with humans!"

Another human, who hadn't done anything else so far, finally spoke. "Then what others do you have here? Or is it just you?"

Dustin was interrupted by a growl. "Dustin, what are you doing talking to those travelers?"

He whipped around, seeing Dash. "D-Dash! I, er.."

Dash narrowed his eyes. "Get over here. Now."

Dustin lowered his head and went over to his Alpha. The group of travelers looked back at him, confused. "What have I told you about _outsiders_?" Dash snarled.

He flattened his ears. "To chase them away or kill them.."

Dash glared at him. "Then why weren't you doing exactly that, hm?" He sneered. "Or are you too much of a coward to do such a simple task?"

The dog with the travelers stepped forward. "We were just passing through, we mean no harm-"

"Silence!" Dash snapped, cutting him off. " _I'll_ deal with Dustin, and no one else. Now leave before I decide to send my group after you."

Dash dragged Dustin by his scruff back into the barn, dropping him before going to speak to Duke. Duke went off to wake everyone up, and soon everyone seemed to be surrounding the small dog.

"Dustin was speaking to travelers and not getting them to leave. I'm assuming you all know what we do to dogs who don't follow rules, correct?"

There were murmurs throughout the small crowd of dogs. Duke growled. "We make sure they never make the same mistake ever again!"

Dash nodded. "Correct, but how should we do that?" He asked.

There was more whispering and murmuring before Magpie piped up. "Make sure they can't escape from the barn!"

Dustin looked over at her, horrified. _Magpie's my friend! How could she?!_

The alpha nodded. "Exactly. Now, who would like to punish him?" He purred. "Anyone?"

Scratch stepped forward. "I will, he deserves no mercy."

Dash grinned. "You're right, but don't kill him. I want him alive."

Harley stepped forward as well. "Someone needs to hold him down," She said, placing her front paws on his spine. Dustin squirmed, kicking his back legs.

Scratch whispered something to Harley before he picked up the Chihuahua by his back right leg. This left Dustin dangling in the air, trying to kick at Scratch's face. Scratch let out a small grunt, before biting down harder on Dustin's leg. The small dog let out a loud screech of pain, causing winces from the other dogs. Scratch threw Dustin to the ground, causing blood to fling through the air and land on the ground. Blood seeped from his leg, and Dash flicked his tail to dismiss everyone.

The alpha lifted Dustin's head with his front paw. "I don't expect you'll make that mistake again, correct?"

Dustin nodded weakly, dragging himself away to his den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Stinky,, can we get an F in the chat boys


	4. A Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not dead yet pals (: Also this chapter was really short so I combined it with another one

Dustin didn't sleep that night. It was around dawn when a guard was placed outside his den. He could barely move his injured leg, and Misty wasn't allowed to even help heal him. There's one rule in the pack, he repeated to himself. If you run away, I'll send a group to track you down and kill you, or bring you back alive. Your choice.

Those were the words that were said to him when he was young. They were drilled into his head, but he didn't care anymore. He would either die from an infection in his leg or get killed off once he'd been deemed useless if he stayed in the barn.

His mind was already made up. He'd leave, and track down the travelers, and maybe even join them, if not follow them until they found a safe place, right? It was a naïve hope that he could somehow survive, but if it worked, it would be worth it.

Dustin watched the guard carefully, it was Ghost. Ghost was strong, but not fast. Meanwhile Dustin was not very strong, but fast, so this could go one of two ways. One where he would get caught immediately, or he'd be fast enough on three legs to run from the barn. Of course, there was a third option where someone else would catch him, so the odds seemed against him. But it could also work.

Dustin had already made up his mind. He braced himself and waited for the right moment. Ghost was talking to Harley, and everyone else was out. _Perfect,_ he thought.

Dustin dashed out of the den and out of the barn. There were shouts of surprise behind him, and barks telling him to stop. His leg hurt really badly, but he kept running, not wanting to ever get caught. He could also tell Harley was chasing him. Dustin for once, felt free. He knew the travelers would probably be far gone by now, but he could still run until his body gave out. Harley was also far left behind, too. _I'm free!_ He thought.

Dustin zig-zagged to make his scent confusing to follow every so often, before eventually slowing to a walk. Suddenly realizing his leg was still injured, Dustin fell to the ground. His sides heaved and he could barely keep his eyes open. How long had he been running? He must've passed the travelers along the way, because no scent path remained anywhere that he could smell. Maybe they'd find him? Maybe..? Dustin sighed before closing his eyes and falling into a deep, restless slumber.

* * *

Dizzy yawned as he popped his head up. "Good morning!" He yipped as he bounded out of his tent. Fox was writing something down and looked up slightly. "Hi.."

"Is anyone else up yet?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"Yeah.. Kal went with Billy up ahead to estimate how much longer it would take to get to town.."

Dizzy nodded. "We'll be staying there until winter is over?"

Fox shrugged. "However long Kal wants.. probably until spring, knowing him.."

Dizzy sighed. "I don't want to stay in the same place for so long!" He complained.

"I don't either, but hopefully Billy can convince Kal to leave by February."

The Dalmatian nodded. It was the beginning of December, and he was surprised that it hadn't snowed yet.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kal scratching him behind the ear. "You ready to keep going, buddy? We might make it to town tonight!"

Dizzy nodded. "Let's go!" He bounded beside his companions as they went on their way.

* * *

It was around noon when Dizzy smelled something. A dry, sickening metallic scent. Blood. Dry blood, but blood none the less. It made him stop dead in his tracks and sniff the air. Billy stopped and rubbed Dizzy on the back. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Blood.. I smell blood," He breathed, still following the scent. "I think something died here.."

Billy followed him carefully. "You're sure? Not just an animal's meal left behind?"

Dizzy shook his head. "No, it's too.." He couldn't continue. The scent was just up ahead, behind a rock. He ran behind the rock and came across a scene that made his heart stop. It was the dog from the barn, Dustin, if he recalled correctly, injured, looking half-dead. His leg was still bleeding slightly from whatever injury had been obtained, and he was breathing heavily in a struggle to cling to the last bit of life he still had. The wound looked at least a day old; how was it still bleeding?

Dizzy was thrown from his thoughts as Billy quickly scooped up the Chihuahua. "We need to set up camp, c'mon.."

The two rushed back to Fox and Kal, who both quickly set up a tent so Kal could perform first aid. Dizzy impatiently paced around outside, not being allowed in for the sake of not surrounding the poor dog.

Fox set up another tent. "The dogs'll have to sleep in the same tent with Kal.." He said aloud.

Dizzy flicked his tail. "I can sleep outside, don't worry."

Billy, who had just stepped out of one of the tents, scratched Dizzy behind his ear. "You sure buddy? You don't have to do that, you know."

"I just want to give the dog some space while he heals. Isn't that for the best?"

"If you get cold at any point, you can join me and Fox, alright?"

Dizzy nodded before looking back at the tent, where the faint outline of Kal and the dog rested. He looked up at the stars, which were shining brighter than normal. At least, to him. That was a good sign, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is he dead now ((((((:


	5. Help To Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not dead folks!

Dustin groaned quietly. _Why can't I feel my leg?_ He thought, angling his ears to pick up any noises. His small body was laying on a soft surface. It felt like one of the blankets in Misty's den. Was that where he was? His mouth was dry to the point where he didn't know when he last had something to drink.

Once he finally gained enough strength to open his eyes, to his shock, he was in a small location he'd never seen. Dustin's eyes fully shot open in panic, his thoughts racing. _Where am I? What is this place? What's going on?_

Panic fully set in when another dog padded into the area. "Hey, you're up!"

Dustin flattened his ears. "How's your leg?" The dog asked, sniffing at him. Dustin flinched, trying to stand up. "Hey! Be careful! You're still hurt..."

Dustin got a chance to get a better look at the dog. White with black spots, a green collar, equally green eyes... "I th-think I know y-you..?"

The dog grinned. "You remember me! I was afraid you wouldn't! You must've messed up your leg badly, y'know?"

Memories flooded back to Dustin and his eyes flashed with pain. Dizzy flinched. "O-Oh, sorry, did I say something wrong?" He tilted his head.

Dustin shook his head, looking back at his leg. It was wrapped in something white. "What is that?"

The dog narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Bandages?"

Dustin rested his head on his paws. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. The dog sat down. "My name is Dizzy, by the way. Do you remember what happened?"

Dustin hesitated. He did remember, but he didn't want Dizzy to know what he had been through. He didn't know who he could trust, after all...

But this dog seemed different. There was genuine concern in his eyes and his voice, clear as day. Dustin finally nodded. "I do remember..."

Dizzy nodded. "That's a good thing, I think. I won't pressure you to tell me, but if you want to talk, feel free."

Dustin reached out his paw as Dizzy began to leave. "W-Wait, can you stay?"

The Dalmatian nodded. "Okay. Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat."

Dustin nodded. Dizzy left the area to fetch something for Dustin. The Chihuahua took a moment to examine his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of felt den. His ear twitched, realizing the feather he kept in his fur was gone. It was instead resting beside him. Dustin sighed, knowing he'd have to get in back in his fur somehow, which was not an easy task.

Dizzy came back with something in between his jaws. He dropped it and nudged in towards Dustin. "Here!"

Dustin carefully sniffed at the pinkish-brown meat in front of him. It didn't look like anything he had ever eaten. He carefully poked at it with a single paw. "What is this?"

Dizzy wagged his tail excitedly. "Chicken! It's good, try it!"

Dustin stared at the 'chicken' for a moment before taking a bite out of it. It tasted almost like bird, but different. He still preferred bird over this chicken stuff, but it was pretty good. He took another bite of it before pushing it back towards Dizzy.

The chubby Dalmatian tilted his head. "Do you not like it?"

Dustin also tilted his head. "Don't you share food?"

The two stared at each other in confusion for a moment. Dustin didn't understand. He usually shared food with his friends if they asked or during the winter when there wasn't as much food. "Er, never mind.." He mumbled in embarrassment, eating quietly as Dizzy stared at him.

After he was finished eating he sat up to the best of his ability. Dizzy was still bigger than Dustin, but Dizzy laid down so they were almost at eye level. "What is living in the wild like?"

Dustin flinched. "Wh-What?"

"What's living in the wild like?" Dizzy repeated. "It must be fun, right?"

The Chihuahua looked at his paws, fidgeting with the feather he still had with him. "I'm not the one you should be asking... it isn't really fun, it's kinda tough..."

Dizzy looked at the feather. "What's that?"

Dustin picked up the feather in his paw. "It's a blue jay's feather. My.." He stopped. "I..."

Dizzy blinked. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Do you want me to put it back in your fur?"

The smoky dog nodded. "Yeah, thanks..."

Dizzy picked up the feather in his mouth and placed it behind Dustin's ear, adjusting it to sit perfectly. Dustin brushed his paw against it and smiled slightly. "Thanks, D-Dizzy."

Dizzy smiled back. "I'm going to get some water for you, I'll be back in a few!"

Dustin nodded as Dizzy raced out of the felt den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend commented on this part once saying "Ha gay" and I wholeheartedly agree. Dustin doesn't know human culture - The story,, Also I have no more chapters pre-made here who knows when this'll get updated lol


End file.
